1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical disc drive having a structure for preventing an optical disc from being scraped.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc has the advantages of low price, easy to carry, large storage capacity, long storage term and so on, so the optical disc has gradually replaced the conventional magnetic storage medium and becomes an indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. Due to the widespread use of the optical disc, the optical disc drive for reading the data in the optical disc has also become a common electronic product in daily life.
FIG. 1 depicts a schematic view of a conventional optical disc drive. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical disc drive 100 mainly includes a case 110, a tray 120, a turntable 130, a pickup head 140, a transmission mechanism (not shown), and a protecting cover 160. The tray 120 is movably set inside the case 110 to load an optical disc 50 in or out of the case 110. The turntable 130, the pickup head 140 and the transmission mechanism are all embedded in the tray 120, and the protecting cover 160 is set on the tray 120 and covers the transmission mechanism which is not shown in FIG. 1. When the optical disc drive 100 reads the data on the optical disc 50, the optical disc 50 is held on the turntable 130 and rotates with the turntable 130, while the transmission mechanism drives the pickup head 140 to move along the radial direction of the optical disc 50 and read the data on the optical disc 50.
However, when the optical disc 50 rotates with the turntable 130, if the optical disc drive 100 shakes under the impact of an external force, the optical disc 50 is easily shaken up and down and scraped by the contact with the tray 120 or the protecting cover 160. Moreover, when the user takes the optical disc 50 out from the turntable 130, because of improperly applied force, the optical disc 50 may come out askew and is in contact with the tray 120 or the protecting cover 160, which also may cause the optical disc 50 to be scraped. Once a scratch is generated on the data area 52 of the optical disc 50, the optical disc drive 100 is unable to read out the data stored on the optical disc 50.
To solve the above problem, the conventional optical disc drive 100 forins a concentric circle rib 122 with the turntable 130 as its center on the surface of the tray 120. The position of the concentric circle rib 122 corresponds to the non-data area 54 at the outer edge of the optical disc 50. Therefore, even if the optical disc drive 100 shakes under impact of the external force, only the non-data area 54 of the optical disc 50 is in contact with the concentric circle rib 122, thereby reducing the probability of the data area 52 of the optical disc 50 being scraped. However, the conventional optical disc drive 100 has no rib on the protecting cover 160, so when the optical disc 50 is in contact with the protecting cover 160, the data area 52 of the optical disc 50 still may be scraped by the protecting cover 160. Meanwhile, employing the concentric circle rib 122 also cannot solve the problem of the optical disc 50 being scraped when being taking out the optical disc 50 by the user.
As the data stored in the optical disc is generally very important to the user, how to solve the above-mentioned problem and prevent the optical disc from being scraped by the optical disc drive has become an urgent subject.